Lobo
Lobo is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He has been confirmed as the first DLC character and is a Power Character. He was released on May 7th. Biography Lobo or "The Main Man" as called by his friends is the last of his people for one reason: he killed them all. He hailed from the planet Czarnia which was a virtual paradise that knew nothing of war and the Czarnians were almost immortal. When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way he has met and battled a number of superheroes. Quotes *"You're about to be crocked, loser."-Wager *"Gonna put your insides on the outside" -Wager *"They don't call me the Main Man for nothing"-Winning Cry *"I'll kill you, bastitch!" -Clash with Batman *"You've got my colon all riled up!" -Clash with Superman *"I Wanna 'I Killed Supes' T-Shirt" -Clash with Superman *"I never move wrong" -Clash with Batman *"Well I am quite the giver" -Clash with Batman Powers and Abilities *Czarnian physiology *Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, speed *Immortality *Invulnerability *Self-sustenance *Regeneration *Genius-level intellect *Tracking *Multilingualism *Expert combatant *Skilled motorcyclist *Weapons expert Intro/Outro Intro: Lobo drives in on his bike. He steps off and says "Time to liven' up the joint" before lighting up his cigar with a blowtorch. Outro: Lobo approaches his defeated opponent, ashes his cigar on them, and tells him/her "They don't call me the Main Man for nothing." He then lays back on his bike and enjoys his cigar. Gameplay Character Trait Lobo will load his shotgun with napalm bullets. When Lobo shoots the opponent, the bullets explode. Move List Basic Attacks: *Violent Jab *Headhunter Hook *Quick Cutter *Shin Strike Combo Attacks: *Mindless Violence *Bad Boy *Worthless Scum *Lights Out *Hired Gun *Feetal's Gizz *Disemboweled *Skull Rider *Game Over Special Moves: *Spin Cycle *Pump Shot *Mid Pump Shot *Low Pump Shot *Czarnian Toss *Space Hook *Low Space Hook *Hook Charge Super Move The Main Man: Lobo grabs his chain and slams it into his opponent, pulling them in. He then summons his bike and flips on it, proceding to shoot his opponent with his gun in the air before running them over. Lobo then starts up his engine with a laugh, torching his opponent's face before looking back and giving them the middle finger though it is censored. Ending There was no shortage of vendettas during Superman's reign and no shortage of bounties for Lobo to collect. He became one of the richest men in the universe, assasinating those who ran a foul of the high counsellor. Lobo's already massive ego inflated along with his rising wealth. Lobo searched for an assignment of his abillities with so many super powered beings dead at his hand. However bounties were scarce.Lobo decided to use his wealth to make an alternate contract,he would kill the citizens of New Genesis ,home of the new gods. Trivia *He appears in Doomsday's Ending. *Lobo is the first DLC Character in the game. *Lobo was originally teased by Ed Boon as a playable character from his Twitter account. A picture of one of Lobo's comics was uploaded with the text saying, "Hmmm... This guy?" *Lobo's name means, "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it". *Lobo has an extreme smoking addiction, as he is almost always seen smoking in almost every scene in TV shows that he appears in. *Lobo is the fourth character to swear in the game, but the first physically. Green Arrow, Green Lantern, & Catwoman have also sworn in the game, but verbally. (Green Arrow first, Green Lantern second, & then Catwoman third) *Lobo is voiced by David Sobolov, who voices the character in Young Justice. *''Lobo is currently the only character without an alternate costume'' Gallery Lobo cameo 2.jpg|Lobo's cameo in Doomday's ending Lobo.jpg LoboTeaserEdBoon.jpg|Ed Boon (see the shoe) teasing Lobo's appearance, from his Twitter account. Lobo Super.png|Lobo Activating his Super Move Lobo 1.jpg Lobo 2.jpg Lobo 3.jpg Lobo 4.jpg Lobo 5.jpg Lobo 6.jpg Lobo 7.jpg Lobo 8.jpg Lobo 9.jpg Lobo 10.jpg Lobo 11.jpg Lobo 13.jpg Lobo 14.jpg Lobo 15.jpg Lobo outro.PNG Lobo taunt.PNG|"they don't call me the main man for nothing" Lobo 3.PNG Lobo 2.PNG Lobo 18.jpg Lobo 17.jpg Lobo 20.jpg LoboF.jpg Lobo IGAU.jpg Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DLC's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users